Raphael Assuncao vs. Jeff Curran
The fight was Raphael Assuncao's first loss. The decision was considered controversial. Curran gave Raphael Assuncao his winner's purse. The Fight The first round began and they touched gloves. Assuncao landed an inside kick. He landed another and it hit the groin and the crowd groaned. Curran collapsed to his knees in pain. The ref took a point. He stood. They continued, touching gloves. Curran landed a left hook. Assuncao pulled flying guard after missing a knee and Curran slammed him down. 'Knock him out, Jeff!' Assuncao had his toes in the fence. The crowd chanted 'Curran', sounded like girls mostly. Curran landed a left hand. He passed to half-guard. Curran landed a right hand. Assuncao stood to the clinch and kneed the body and Curran replied. Assuncao got a single to guard. He kicked the leg hard. 'You can't kick a downed fighter,' the ref said. The crowd booed. Woooow dude. Wow. Curran was rubbing his leg while sitting down and really milking it. They continued touching gloves. Curran checked a leg kick. Assuncao landed a leg kick. He landed another and they clinched up by the cage. Assuncao got a trip to guard. He landed a pair of rights. He landed another. Curran went for a leglock. Assuncao pulled out. The ref told Assuncao to back off and stood Curran up. Curran landed a leg kick. Thirty seconds. Assuncao landed a leg kick. Assuncao landed another leg kick. The first round ended. Curran kept rubbing his leg. Apparently the 'illegal' kick had broken his leg. Tough applesauce. The second round began and they touched gloves. Assuncao kneed the face blocked in close. Assuncao landed another leg kick. He shot for a double, Curran grabbed the fence but still Assuncao got it into guard. Curran worked a high guard. The ref stood Curran up and the crowd booed. Assuncao landed a leg kick. Curran landed a left hook. Assuncao landed a massive inside kick. Curran got a double to guard nicely. He passed to half-guard. Interestingly enough, this is Curran's organization. I'm shocked. Not really though. Curran landed a right hand. Curran landed a pair of rights. Two minutes. Assuncao regained guard. One minute. The ref stood them up. Assuncao landed a left hook. Curran landed one himself there.. Assuncao landed a hard leg kick. Curran missed a high kick. Assuncao kneed the body. Thirty seconds. Assuncao landed a left hook and he got a double. Ten. The second round ended. Assuncao had a tiny cut under his right eye. The third round began and they touched gloves. Assuncao stuffed a double, pulled standing guard and clinched. He kneed the body. Again. Again to the face. Another. Another to the body and another and another. He kneed the leg. Again and again. Again to the leg. Another pair to the top of the head and another and another. Another. Curran turtled up. Assuncao kneed the body three times. Curran retained half-guard. He retained guard. 'Come on, Jeff!' Assuncao landed a right hand. Two minutes. The ref stood them up... Assuncao landed a leg kick. Curran landed a leg kick. Curran landed a Superman punch. Assuncao landed a left hook. They clinched. Assuncao got a single to guard. Curran worked a high guard there. One minute. Assuncao landed a right. He landed big rights and lefts. Thirty seconds. The ref broke them up and he took a point. The crowd booed. Assuncao seemed amazed. Apparently it was for grabbing the cage. They continued. Assuncao landed a leg kick. He landed a left hook. Assuncao landed another leg kick. Curran missed a flying side kick. The third round ended and they touched gloves and hugged. 29-29 draw, 29-27 Curran and 29-27 Curran for the majority decision. The crowd booed.